So Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Somi *'Nombre:' 소미 / Somi *'Nombre completo:' 전소미 / Jeon So Mi *'Nombre canadiense:' Ennik Douma *'Nombre en chino:' 全昭弥 / Quán Zhāomí *'Nombre en japones:' ソミ / Somi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Rapera, Modelo y Actriz *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Canadá *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Altura:' 169cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Películas * Gukje Market (2014) ''cameo Programas de TV *Abnormal Summit (jTBC, 28.11.16) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 21.11.16) *The Show como MC (SBS, 11.10.16 - ) *We Well Eat Well (jTBC, 2016) *Battle Trip (KBS, 2016 junto a Jie Qiong) *Happy Together (KBS, 02.06.16) *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS, 2016) *Welcome Show (KBS, 11.05.16) * Sugar Man (JTBC, 26.04.16) *Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) *Sixteen (Mnet, 2015) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS, 2013) Videos Musicales *GOT7 - Stop Stop It (2014) *UP10TION - White Night (2016) Anuncios *LG x5 (2016) *SPAM (2016) *Stone Age (2016) *CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) *SK Telecom (2016) *Sky Barley (2016) *Sweet Pudding (2016) Magazines * HIGH CUT Magazine Vol.187 (Diciembre 2016) * NYLON Magazine (Diciembre 2016) Discografía Single Curiosidades * Grupo proyecto: I.O.I **'Posición': 3ra Vocalista, 3ra Rapera, 3ra Bailarina, visual y Maknae. ***'Compañeras de Habitación: '''Sejeong, Jie Qiong, Sohye y Yeunjung. *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' 2 años (ingresó en las audiciones de Diciembre de 2013) *'Familia:' Padre (Matthew Douma), Madre (Jeon Sun Hee) y una hermana menor (Evelyn Douma). *'Apodos:' VitaSom y Maknae on top. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído) e Inglés (Fluído) *'Nacionalidad: Coreana-Canadiense/Holandesa *'''Educación: **Midong Elementary School (Graduada) **Cheongdam Middle School (Actualidad, se graduará en unos meses) **Hanlim Multi Arts School (Aceptada en el departamento de practical music & vocal) *'Personalidad:' Muy encantadora y feliz. *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, tocar piano y considera un hobbie celebrar su cumpleaños o de alguien. Escuchar música y descubrir canciones que no son muy populares. Hacer videollamadas con sus amigos. Descubrir nuevos restaurantes porque le encanta comer. Coleccionar zapatos. *Especialidad: Taekwondo (nivel 3 de cinturón negro) y cocinar. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Comida favorita:' Pizza. *'Favoritos de Disney Princesas:' Ariel de la Sirenita y Rapunzel. *Manías: Cantar de la nada un verso de alguna canción. *'Mejores Amigas : 'Dahyun y Chaeyoung de TWICE. *Cosas que le gustan: Los animales y la gente. Objetos que sean realmente únicos. Hacer retratos en formas de caricaturas. *Estilo de la moda: Le gusta la moda original y única. También le gusta la ropa que lleva el logo de Coca-Cola. *Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. *Intereses recientes: Fotos de modelos. Le gusta el ambiente diferente que hay en las fotos de modelos, además que puede aprender mucho de eso ya que en un futuro, le puede ser útil. Recientemente, está interesada en escribir un diario. *Su padre es canadiense-holandés y su madre es coreana, y tiene la triple ciudadanía, al llegar a corea desde tan pequeña es considerada coreana. *Debido a que su padre es foto-periodista ha tenido mucha experiencia previa con las cámaras. *Fue la sexta aprendiz en ser revelada para el Programa Sixteen, el cual consistía en el debut de ella en el grupo Twice; sin embargo, ella fue eliminada en la última ronda. En la competencia, Somi fue una de las miembros que estuvo mayor tiempo en Major (5 veces). *En el 2011 participo en un vídeo para Sit-Com Educacional GEE (educación y culturización de niños en Corea) * Somi no pudo asistir al KCON Francia, debido a que la empresa YMC no saco de manera anticipada un permiso especial debido a que Somi es menor de edad. La empresa lamento lo sucedido y dijo que esto no ocurriría en L.A; Somi fue vista por las calles de París, ella se tomó muchas fotos con fans incluso dio autógrafos, ella dijo que lamentaba no poder realizar la performance. * El padre de Somi reveló en Happy Together, que Somi sufrió bullying cuando era pequeña por la manera que lucía, incluso dijo, que Somi quería hacerse una cirugía plástica de manera que se vea más asiática. Después Somi dijo que a medida que ella iba creciendo; ella comenzó a ganar más confianza de si misma y que ahora se siente feliz tal como es, también agradeció a su padre por haberle brindado su apoyo. * En el año 2015, Somi se unió a una campaña social llamada Shoot For Love. Se trata de una campaña de apoyo a los niños con problemas de cáncer en los oídos, los ojos y la garganta. Este año, Somi invitó a Jie Qiong y Na Young en la participación de un juego en que consiste en derribar bolos, Somi derribó los bolos 2 veces, por lo que significa que 2 billones de won serán donados. * ‪‎Somi‬ ocupo el puesto #5 con respecto a la miembro con mayor popularidad en las marcas de anuncios comerciales según la pagina web Nate. * Somi reveló que JYP ent. rechazó PRODUCE 101 dos veces, pero a la tercera vez consultaron con ella, es por eso que Somi fue la última trainee en entrar al reality a solo 4 días antes de su primera grabación. * Ella gano el primer lugar en Produce 101 con más de 850 000 votos, reacudados en 5 días. * CJ Ent. reportó que las ventas de Alaska Salmon & SPAM aumentaron en un 35% después de que Somi se convirtó en la modelo oficial de estas marcas comerciales. * Somi tuvó una entrevista exlusiva con LA Weekly News. (artículo ) *Durante el festival atlético de Cheong Dam school, el 15 de Octubre, un grupo de estudiantes se presentaron con un mix de IOI. Somi, quien es estudiante de esa escuela, hizo una aparición sorpresa cantando las notas altas de Bang Bang, el público mostró una gran euforia. Estefancam video se hizo viral obteniendo en un día cerca de 500 000 mil visitas y fue incluso muy comentado por los netizen coreanos en Naver. *Se reveló que JYP había escrito el tema principal "Very very very" como un regalo a Somi por su último comeback con IOI. *En el primer episodio de Produce 101, Sejeong dijo ser fan de Somi. También, Chungha revelo en una trasmisión de IOI en VLive que ella es su fan desde Sixteen. *Si bien aún no hay una declaración por parte de JYP, Somi declaró hace poco en uno de los fansign de IOI que ella volvería a su vida de trainee después del termino de las promociones con dicho grupo. *El 5 de noviembre del 2016, se actualizó la pagina oficial de JYP ent. donde figura Somi como la maknae oficial de JYP nation *El 24 de diciembre del 2016, The Show publicó un video con un mensaje de navidad por parte de los MCs (Somi y Wooshin), este video genero mucha controversia, ya que al parecer Wooshin habría colocado su mano en la área del pecho de Somi en el video. The Show declaró que no hubo contacto físico, sin embargo la mayoría de internautas creen que sí, por el momento aún no se pronuncia si seguira Somi como MC en el programa. Enlace * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * Cafe (Daum) Galería Somi01.jpg Somi02.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 2001 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera